


Regards

by sternflammenden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a throneland challenge on Livejournal.  Prompt is <i>Jaime doesn't join the Kingsguard. Instead, he does what his father wanted all along and marries Lysa Tully.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Regards

Her husband is mostly a stranger to her, but that night, as every night, when he comes to her, Lysa welcomes him gladly. He is handsome, _too handsome_ , she thinks, feeling the sting of disloyalty, but all the same, she knows that he’s too perfect, too rich, too much in every way for her to handle. And she knows daily that her hold, tenuous, almost non-existent, on his affections is slipping. 

Jaime’s hands are on her breasts, toying with the complicated lacing on her nightdress, and she winces as he struggles, pushing away his fumbling fingers to tear them free of their framework. 

_I should have known better._

He is not cross with her though, but lowers her to the bed and envelopes her, and that is a small kindness. She yields as always, concentrating on the vague pleasure that his body brings to her, but Lysa’s thoughts are always somewhere not quite there when they couple. Sometimes they are in the Riverlands, on a young man who became _someone_ , but that is too painful and she drifts to their wedding, a panoply of red and gold, a blur, really. But most of the time she thinks of children with vague faces, blond and auburn, all of them lovely. She hopes that they will be forthright and bold like their father, little lions, rather than fearful and fumbling, trout hiding in the reeds. 

After they part, he turns to her. 

“I am summoned to King’s Landing and must leave on the morrow.” He does not sound sorry for it. 

Lysa frowns. “Must you go?” It is courteous to ask, and although she will miss this, the pleasurable part of married life, it’s not as if he is near her enough for her to feel a great lack. 

He nods then, brusquely. “My Lord Father has sent for me.” 

Lysa knows that hard-faced Tywin, never Father to her, but always My Lord, will tolerate no excuse. “Then I suppose that you must. You must give my regards to our _sister_.” 

Jaime is silent for a moment, then grins. He takes her pointed remark as a kindness. “I will be sure to.” 

When she is alone, she forces her thoughts from his double, the golden-haired creature with bottomless green eyes far lovelier than hers, a tongue far more witty, and the close advantage of blood, and curses herself for her foul suspicions. They are close, the Lannisters, and it is no concern of hers, after all. She is the intruder, the wife, and it is not her place to complain. So she thinks of those children that will happen someday, and she touches her stomach, hoping that someday is soon, even tonight.


End file.
